fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn (Eclipse)
|partner= |previous partner= |team= |previous team=Seven Kin of Purgatory |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart=Capricorn |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 205 |japanese voice= |english voice=Michael Johnson |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Capricorn's normal form see Capricorn. Eclipse Capricorn (カプリコーン Kapurikōn), "The Goat" (磨羯宮 Makatsukyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Capricorn that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Capricorn, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Capricorn has changed drastically from his old appearance; from a tall, anthropomorphic goat, Capricorn has turned into a small, normal, long-horned black goat with who stands on his back hooves. He still retains his tuxedo, however it is now gold and made to fit his body; the undershirt is white and the cummerbund is black. He also wears gold shoes that bear the symbol of the Capricorn constellation. Personality Capricorn retains much of his old personality's behaviors (decorum, fondness for suits, etc.), however in place of his love for poems, he now has a love for quizzes. Capricorn is also slightly rude and arrogant, as he sarcastically derided Levy for rushing to the buzzer for their first quiz question and placed no faith in her answering the bonus question at the end of their quiz. Additionally, Capricorn repeatedly, during the quiz battle, tried to make Levy feel uncomfortable, implying that he isn't a fair sport in contests. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Capricorn appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, they're relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Capricorn is later present when Virgo delivers the Celestial Globe to Leo. Capricorn later stands with the other eleven Eclipse Spirits in Astral Spirytus as Leo performs Liberum. As they are about to obtain their freedom, Natsu and his friends arrive, which stops the ritual and greatly angers the Eclipse Spirits. After some of the Spirits attack and are parried by more arriving members of Fairy Tail, which prompts them to retreat behind their Astral Spirytus gates; beyond Capricorn's is a stage that is set for a quiz show, where meets Levy and explains to her that a voice is going to ask them 10 quiz questions, and that the winner will obtain "perfect freedom" and the loser will be subjected to something unbearable. When asked why they're doing a quiz show, Capricorn merely replies that he likes quizzes and begins the game.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 After Levy gets the first question of the name of Lucy's doll wrong, Capricorn answers correctly ("Gonzales", not Michelle) in her stead, which causes Levy's quiz platform to slightly incline.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 Later, on the fifth question, which is about what Nab's last name is, Capricorn makes Levy feel uncomfortable by telling her that the question is easy and offers to answer when she can't think of one. When she gets the question wrong, Capricorn answers correctly ("Lasaro") and makes Levy's platform incline even more, which causes her losing mat to turn into a set of grinding gears.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 The two eventually make it to the tenth and final question, which Levy gets correct, answering Araña Webb to the question regarding who Droy fell in love with at first sight during the seven years Levy was gone. This causes Capricorn's platform to rise and line up with Levy's, as well as turning his losing mat into a set of grinding gears as well. Now tied 5-5 for questions, the voice asking the questions decides that the next, eleventh question will break the tie and increase the incline to a straight ninety degrees; it asks the contestants how they're feeling, and both Levy and Capricorn, annoyed, demand that the voice get on to the question. The voice complies and asks the final question: who is the man that Levy has romantic feelings for; much to Capricorn's surprise, Levy answers the question and breaks the tie, which sends him plummeting into the grinding gears. After his loss, Levy destroys the quiz stage and frees Capricorn from the gears. His gate is then closed by Hisui's key; before he disappears, he declares Levy to be the new quiz queen.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Later, Eclipse Ophiuchus reveals that Capricorn being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Capricorn and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Capricorn and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, and so are the Eclipse Spirits including Capricorn.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Keen Intellect: Per his love of quizzes, Capricorn is a very knowledgeable individual and rivals Levy McGarden in terms of know-how. Indeed, Capricorn only lost his quiz battle due to a question unrelated to actual knowledge and more to Levy's personal feelings. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, should Liberum be successfully performed, Capricorn will forfeit his immortality in exchange for "perfect freedom", which will last for only twelve days before he is killed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist